


Test Drive

by Quackyeon



Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: M/M, PWP, inappropriate use of hired transport, no one wanted this but i delivered any way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Tao just can't wait til they get home, it is only the start of the night after all.





	Test Drive

**Author's Note:**

> So this one goes out to my wonderful co-parent and general encouragement because god knows I needed it. <3 I really hope you love it as much as you hoped you did.

Tao couldn't help himself, looking over at Sehun, they were ready for the event tonight. Tao knew he looked good, possibly wearing too much makeup - although he liked the eyeliner, he knew Sehun did too. Tao kept looking at Sehun and bit his lip, hand carefully moving to rest on the others thigh. "How long did the driver say it would take?" Tao asked, Sehun eyed the other's face, he knew where this as going to go. He knew what Tao was thinking before he even said it. Tao had already moved to press a kiss to Sehun's lips, hand on his thigh giving it another squeeze. "You look so good baby." Tao breathed out between kisses, before shifting easily onto the others lap, knees either side of Sehun's hips. 

Sehun eyed him, pressing the button to roll up the partition fully so the driver couldn't see them or hear them unless it got loud - which he was most definitely planning on getting the beautiful man on his lap to get loud. Tao looked down at him, "oh you know you want to." Tao was teasing him, a game that didn't always end in Tao getting his own way as Sehun knew how to work the other up just as much. Tao bit his lip. "Honey," he said quietly, "you wouldn't make me do this event feeling so needy for you, would you?" He was doing his best to look innocent, as if he wasn't sat on him, rolling his hips slowly. 

"Kitten." Sehun said slowly, almost as if he was warning him. "You know you're gonna complain if I mess up your makeup."

"Then be careful." Tao said softly, hips rolling again. "I could always leave the event with someone who will fuck me." He pouted. 

"Please Zitao, you're not going to find anyone else tonight" He pressed a teasing kiss to the others lips. "You know I'm the only person who can do you right." 

"Then prove it." Tao shifted his weight again to press harder against Sehun. "I know you want to." He breathed out, making a small sound when Sehun's hands moved to guide his hips in a roll. "I don't want to wait." Tao said almost breathless when Sehun moved his own hips up against the roll. 

"You know I don't get jealous turned on Zitao." He said quietly, kissing Tao slowly, "I know you're mine." 

"Prove it." Tao whined, "Why are you being like this?" Sehun smiled a little, hands slipping down to Tao's ass giving it a slow squeeze forcing him to press against him. Tao's head dropped forward, releasing a breathless moan against Sehuns shoulder. Tao was a biter, but Sehun was wearing clothes and he wanted to hear him. 

"We're doing this my way." Sehun said rather than asked, he was taking control, and while Tao could be a bit feisty there are still times where he was more than willing to let Sehun take control. His hand ran up the others back. "Let me look after my needy kitten." He said shifting slightly, Tao didn't need to say it, he knew from experience that Tao was more than willing to let him take control. Sehun moved Tao onto his back, kissing him, shifting easily between Tao's legs, moving to hold the others wrists above his head. "No complaining about this later?" 

"If you don't touch my dick I'll complain about this until we're 80" Tao breathed slowly looking up at him. Sehun rolled his eyes a little, kissing him again, pressing his own crotch against the others. "I'm not going straight to that." He said unbuttoning the others shirt from the bottom, kissing up the others exposed stomach. Tao mumbled something about having skipped lunch if he'd known he was going to be on his back. Sehun rolled his eyes, as if Tao had any reason to worry about that, and even if it wasn't the most flattering position, Sehun was pretty sure he wouldn't notice, because Tao always looked stunning like this under him. He kissed up the others sternum, thumb brushing over the others nipple. Tao let out a soft gasp, Sehun brushed over the barbell, Tao had always been sensitive but since getting them pierced it was even more noticeable. 

He kept teasing one with his finger and thumb, mouth moving to press his tongue flat against it. Tao arched up against him, making a small sound. Sehun took it into his mouth, giving it a small suck before he felt Tao's hand on his shoulder pushing him back a little. Sehun could take a hint, coming up to kiss the others lips softly. Tao ran a hand through Sehun's hair and took a slow breath. "Sehun." 

"I know, kitten, I can feel you, you're pressing right into me." Sehun liked to tease but Tao knew how to get his way and if something wasn't what he wanted at that moment then he wasn't shy about making it known. Sehun moved slightly, hand coming to cup Tao. He watched for Tao's reaction, smiling at the gasping moan he managed to elicit from the other. They knew each other well, they knew each other's bodies well but that meant that as well as Tao knowing how to get what he wanted that Sehun knew the best ways to tease Tao. 

He kept his hand there, palming him slowly as he kissed along the waistband of the others trousers, Tao's breath hitching slightly with each kiss. "Sehun," he whined, and Sehun couldn't help but smirk against the others skin, moving to gently unfasten the trousers. "Se-hun" Tao whined again but louder this time. 

Sehun looked up, pulling back to tug the trousers down, having to get up to tug them off completely, Tao opened his mouth to complain about it but Sehun's hand was back on him before he could say anything and he was effectively silenced. Sehun went back to kissing just above the others underwear, he smirked, pulling the others underwear down enough that he could kiss over Tao's private skin, loving the small sounds that Tao made at the kisses pressed to his pubic bone. Tao's hand in his hair was encouraging, but also Sehun couldn't help but moan against his skin at the tugging. He moved slowly, pulling the others underwear off, he couldn't wait. Tao tugged his hair again and made a small sound. 

Sehun gently kissed the base of the Chinese man's cock, before gently licking up the underside and then taking the tip into his mouth. He looked up at Tao, who had his head back, making small sounds, Sehun swore he could listen to him all day. Tao's short moans were almost as glorious as his whines or louder cries. He enjoyed almost everything Tao did, although he wasn't overly keen when the other wouldn't let him get up in the morning because he was so clingy. Sehun began to take Tao into his mouth, stroking what he couldn't take into his mouth. Sehun wasn't overly into giving oral, but he knew that Tao liked it, and Tao was pretty enthusiastic when the roles were reversed, not that they had time for that. 

Sehun pulled off the others cock gently, kissing the shaft again. Tao was still making the small sounds, Sehun moved off him completely and smiled when he whined. "I know kitten, but I'm getting the stuff." He mumbled, grabbing the lube he'd brought with him and a condom. He handed the condom to Tao, "don't lose it this time." He teased. He gently coated his fingers before pushing the first one in, other hand stroking Tao still. Tao couldn't help himself whining. Sehun loved how responsive he was getting, he knew that Tao was going to get really loud if he continued to build him up like this. Tao had shifted one leg bent now Sehun smiled at him before pressing gentle kisses to the others knee and lower to his thighs. Tao bit his lip and whined louder, Sehun pushed the second finger in taking advantage of the others own excitement. 

Tao was getting even more whiny, Sehun knew he couldn't keep teasing the slightly taller man for too long. "Hun," he said whimpering a little, "I can take more." He breathed out, Sehun pushed his third finger in, spreading his fingers slowly, curling them, opening the other and teasing him gently. He wanted Tao to feel perfectly prepared, he knew it couldn't be comfortable lying on his back on a limo seat. He curled his fingers and Tao arched up slightly, "mhm right there." 

Sehun moved to kiss him, keeping his fingers brushing against his prostate, it was harder to find when he was in him, but he was pretty good at finding it with his fingers. Tao was moving his hips with Sehun now, making louder noises, kissing Sehun to keep himself quiet, moaning into the kiss. Tao moved to grab the condom that he'd dropped during his own pleasure. "Hun." he breathed slowly. 

Sehun nodded, pulling his fingers out slowly. Sehun unfastened his trousers and pushed them down to his knees along with his boxers, exposing his hard cock. Tao had already opened the condom and had moved so he could roll it onto Sehun's cock. Tao watched Sehun, anticipating his next move. Sehun moved, kissing Tao slowly, moving between his legs comfortably. Sehun moved, gently pressing the head of his cock against the others entrance, but rolling his hips up slightly so it didn't push in but rather moved to tease the other. Tao whined as Sehun continued to tease him. "Sehun," Tao said trying not to whine too much, but Sehun continued to tease him. 

Tao whined, because he wanted the attention and Sehun was more than willing, he pushed his cock into the other slowly, letting Tao adjust, Sehun smiled when Tao went quiet, hand coming over his mouth, as he watched Sehun. Sehun loved this moment, this moment where Tao was completely focused, completely his. "Oh you like that don't you kitten." Sehun purred when he was all the way in. "Couldn't even wait for us to get home could you?" Sehun teased, Tao whined a little, one hand over his mouth still. "Hand down Zitao. You wanted this." He said giving the other a slow, drawn out thrust. Eliciting a moan from Tao. Sehun started to move at a slow pace. 

Tao was still making a mix of moans and whines as Sehun moved into him. Tao was tight, and every so often clenching making it even tighter. Sehun was used to this, but it still felt as good as the first time. He kept going, slowly starting to build up some speed. Tao gripped the others arm, encouraging Sehun to keep going, to get deeper. Tao looked at him, biting his lip. "No no kitten" Sehun breathed out, "we're not going to be doing that. You wanted this. Let our driver hear how much you want me, how much you couldn't wait." 

Sehun couldn't see the flush on Taos cheek because of his makeup but the tips of his ears had gone pink. He lent down, mouth teasing the others nipples again, Sehun really was pleased that Tao had gotten his nipples pierced, Tao was so much more vocal now, making noises of encouragement for Sehun to keep teasing him as he moved his hips. Tao shut his eyes as they moved together, his legs pressed a little harder against the others hips. Sehun lent down kissing just below where the stars had been put on Tao's face, trying not to mess up the makeup too badly - as much as he loved seeing Tao after he'd gotten so wrecked his makeup was everywhere but he knew they still had to go to this event and Tao would complain if he got too messed up. Tao was always receptive, happy to receive and Sehun was more than happy to give until Tao couldn't take anymore. Tao's hand slipped from it place on Sehun's side down as close to the other's ass as he could. "I know kitten, you need more don't you?" Sehun teased. 

"Hun don't." Tao said between soft sounds, he wanted to say more, or to sound threatening but Sehun knew that even if he teased the other for hours and didn't quite satisfy him for a bit the other would forgive him. Sehun would always give Tao what he wanted in the end, he wanted to make the other feel good in the end, although why should he not have a little bit of fun himself? Sehun kept his hips going at the same steady pace, gently stroking Tao in time with his thrusts. He lent down to kiss him softly. "Sehun" Tao said against his lips. "please." 

"I'm making love to you." Sehun breathed out, kissing Tao again softly, they did it like this sometimes. Slow, loving, sharing each other for as long as they could, but Tao was not in the mood for that today - something Sehun knew, but going this slow was a fun way to tease Tao, while still almost giving him what he wanted. "You're my gorgeous kitten." Tao was getting frustrated and Sehun could see that, he could see how much Tao wanted him to to speed up. 

"Take your time when we get home." Tao whined, Sehun kept stroking him a little faster. Mouth dipping down to press flat against one of the nipple bars, Tao made a small sound, moaning out a little louder, hand in the others hair, giving it a quick tug. It was enough to keep him feeling good, but not quite what Tao was asking for. Sehun kept going, teasing the others nipple more, Tao tugging his hair a bit harder. "I know what you're doing." He breathed out, between the small sounds he was making. Sehun kissed at the others neck, biting down a little on the others neck. "No marks." Tao breathed out although Sehun was a little put out that the other was thinking this clearly. He pressed his hips a little harder into Tao and Tao gasped. 

"Sehun." Tao breathed out, head tilting back, giving Sehun more of his neck to kiss. Tao had shifted his hips slightly, Sehun made a small sound, hips moving a little faster. He knew Tao was trying to help him get the right angle for him. Sehun kept going, pushing into him harder, faster, wanting him to feel good. Tao was making a small frustrated noise, and it annoyed Sehun, knowing he wasn't getting the angle right for him. "Hun" Tao moaned out, breath catching in his throat, small moans. Tao's looked heavenly like this, his head tipped back, eyes shut as he let out short moans. Tao's own hand had replaced Sehun's because he wanted to be in control. 

Sehun was going faster, making sure to hit that mark. Tao's legs were tighter around his hips as Sehun went harder and deeper. "C'mon kitten, you can get louder than that." Sehun purred against the others ear. Tao moaned out, Sehun was pretty sure that the other had tried to say something but he didn't understand if he had. Tao's moans started getting higher in pitch, he was getting close, they were able to read each other well enough to understand that. Sehun was close too, unable to tease any longer, mouth against the others neck, moaned hard. Tao had one hand on his ass and one stroking his own cock. He squeezed the others ass as Sehun finished into his condom. Tao moaned with Sehun, only taking a few more strokes himself to finish crying out, louder than before. Sehun slowed and then stilled, giving Tao a slow kiss. "You were so good kitten. I love you" he said trying to get his breath, watching the other man, hand gently moving to fix Tao's hair. 

"I love you too Sehun." Tao rested his head back, looking up at Sehun as he was coming down. "You know what you being in a suit does to me." Tao shifted slightly, wanting to move now, he wanted to get cleaned up. "We have to get ready." 

"Mhm," Sehun said with a little laugh. "If you wanted me to pull out, you could just say." He moved to gently kiss Tao as he pulled out. Tao whined, despite him wanting Sehun to pull out, he moved to grab the tissues that had been put in the limo, gently cleaning himself up and pulling his trousers back on, Sehun doing the same thing, tucking his shirt in, hiding the evidence of what they'd done. 

Tao looked at him, moving to kiss his partner one last time before looking at himself in the mirror. "Sehun." He whined a little, "my makeup has run and that is for sure the start of a mark on my neck." He might have sounded frustrated but Sehun knew that Tao wouldn't be mad about it tonight when they got home. "And my back hurts," 

"Mhm," Sehun kissed the others cheek quickly. "You're the one who wanted it." 

"Oh yeah, like you took much convincing." Tao moved to get the makeup bag from one of the other seats in the limo and started trying to fix his look. 

"You look gorgeous Tao." 

"I look like I was just fucked." Tao was biting his lip as he tried to fix the eyeliner. Sehun knew it was better to leave Tao to fix his makeup by himself, he moved to lower the partition slightly and mentioned something to the driver, Sehun didn't really feel ashamed of what they had done in the back of the limo. He put the partition back up and moved back to see Tao done with his makeup, even having put foundation on his neck to cover the blooming mark. "How can you do this to me and still look perfect." 

"You look perfect." Sehun replied, "We'll make it to the event on time, so don't worry about it too much." Tao nodded, "plus everyone knows we're a thing, no one is going to be surprised that we love each other." 

"I don't think that extends to me looking freshly fucked when we step out." 

"Please, post orgasm you is even more stunning." Sehun pressed a quick kiss to Tao's lips. "You came onto me," Tao couldn't argue with him on that point and just gave up, resting against Sehun and resting his hand back on his thigh, giving it a soft squeeze. "We're almost there." Sehun said quietly, wanting to get the event over with. He was already ready to bring Tao back home. He straightened up doing final checks before they got out of the limo.


End file.
